Tus sueños, mis tristezas
by carolina bonnie23
Summary: El rumbo de tus sueños, coincide con mis pesadillas


Tus sueños, mis tristezas.

Bien, nueva historia.

Esta vez estaba algo deprimida y venia en el automóvil de regreso de la escuela escuchando una canción, tuve un sueño parecido que venía recordando en ese momento y esa combinación de cosas inspiro este drabble; espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: los personajes, excepto la trama, pertenece a J.K. Rowling; no obtengo ninguna remuneración económica de esto, solo lo hago con la intención de entretenerme, entretener y desahogarme.

Advertencia: esta historia es de tipo slash, es decir relaciones chico/chico, si esto te molesta o te ofende te recomiendo no leerla; esta es mi opinión y no pretendo imponerla sobre la de alguien más.

No sé qué sucedió, pasaron meses, incluso años, te creí superado, abandone la escuela donde te conocí, me desligue de todo lo que me recordara a ti, creo que lo único que conservé de ese pasado fue mi casa; tú eres la persona que marca un antes y un después, antes de Draco, después de Draco, eres algo como un Cristo para mi, te volviste mi religión, todo para mi desde el principio hasta el fin, no tenía nada en que creer que no fueras tu, pero algo extraño sucedió y mi pequeño cuento de hadas termino, me dijiste adiós sin razón alguna y me rompiste el corazón.

Lo nuestro fue intenso, en todos los sentidos, desde el físico, aun no puedo olvidar tus caricias y tus besos cuyo recuerdo me atormenta hasta hoy, para mi incluso el aspecto sentimental es lo más grande que he sido consiente hasta hoy, si lo tuyo fue verdadero cada vez lo pongo mas en duda.

Te amo y te odio, un extraña fusión de dos sentimientos opuestos, algo arecido a nosotros, dos personas completamente diferentes en todos los puntos comparables posibles fusionadas en uno solo, encajábamos inusualmente bien, al igual que esto que siento.

Justo cuando te creo, sino olvidado, al menos superado, apareces, donde menos creí encontrarte pero donde más posibilidad había de encontrarnos si se piensa con cuidado, los sueños; el subconsciente es terreno peligroso, es algo que jamás debo volver a olvidar; tu sueño de desposar a una mujer de sangre tan pura como la tuya, pedirle matrimonio con todo el mundo por testigo, deslizar una sortija por su dedo, besando sus manos delicadas, sus labios finos y suaves, ese sueño que para ti es lo más hermoso que puedas llegar a anhelar es la peor de mis pesadillas.

Ese sueño, esa pesadilla, me ha martirizado las últimas semanas, durante la tarde, Hermione, con una inusual falta de tacto, te menciono, alguna extraña reforma sobre las familias de ex Mortifagos, menciono tu apellido... y eso desencadeno todo; la pesadilla menos terrible que cualquier persona que no sea yo pueda tener, pero para mí es un infierno personal, sacado de los lugares más recónditos y oscuros de mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma.

Parecía una fiesta cualquiera, en una mansión cualquiera, con gente cualquiera, yo sabía que te encontrabas ahí, se pudiera decir que mi parte consciente lo percibía, pero mi yo del sueño no; pase frente a ti en varias ocasiones, pero no te veía, hasta que una persona que caminaba de mi brazo te señalo, cuando te distinguí nuestras miradas se conectaron; te acercaste, sonreías abiertamente; conversamos, no recuerdo de que exactamente, como suele pasar con los sueños, solo sé que era algo sobre nosotros dos juntos, supe que era tan trascendental como en el mundo muggle seria que me dijeras que habías encontrado la cura contra el SIDA; después te veo partir de mi lado, acercándote a una mujer desconocida muy hermosa, le besas la mano, te responde con una sonrisa radiante, comienzas a guiarla rumo al centro de la sala y anuncias su compromiso, la sonrisa tonta e ilusionada que tenia pintada en mi cara se borra para convertirse en una mueca combinación de incredulidad, indignación y tristeza; no sé qué hacer, solo quiero llorar, justo en ese momento despierto sollozando quedamente contra la ya húmeda tela de mi almohada, lo cual me dice que llevo mucho tiempo llorando.

Algo muy dentro de mi, me dice que mi pesadilla se volverá realidad.

El rumbo de tus sueños, coincide con mis pesadillas*.

Notas finales:

* La canción se titula El rumbo de tus sueños la canta Enrique Bunbury acompañado de Nacho Vegas en el álbum que hicieron en conjunto.

Después de desahogarme y dejar mis frustraciones plasmadas aquí solo les pido que comenten, aunque sea para decirme que es horrible, no importa, siempre es bueno saber que hay alguien ahí.

Un beso y gracias por leer.


End file.
